Still Not A Ginger
by CanISlytherinToYourGryffindor
Summary: Severus Snape discovers that he is the Doctor just before Lily dies. After he fixes problems caused by Albus Dumbledore in the past, he checks on Harry and discovers the Dursley's plan to abuse him and he raises Harry. AU. Snape has OOCness because he is the Doctor. No slash.
1. A Great Discovery

"Damn it… I'm STILL not a ginger!"

Everyone stared at Professor Snape. He was playing with his hair!

Snape leaned over, so he was beside baby Harry's ear, and whispered, "Hey, what is with these people…"

The baby gurgled and laughed. Snape said," I know right... these people don't know when to stop staring." James cleared his throat. "Snape, what are you doing?"

Snape suddenly started searching his pockets. He pulled out a screw driver and his wand. He asked, "Who exactly are you? I'm the 13th Doctor! Allons-y! Hmmm... were did that come from?" Sirius Black entered the room with Lily. Snape mumbled something about "gingers" and "not fair". Sirius said, "Snape, sit down we are in the middle of an Order meeting." Snape smiled and asked," Are my mummy?" The other order members were in shock. Sirius slapped Snape. Snape laughed and started to fiddle with his screw driver.

A police box materialized out of nowhere and it transformed to a car.

"Apparently, combining magic with the technology of a Time Lord is a GOOD thing… Now who wants to travel time and space as my companion?"

Baby Harry giggled. Snape said, "Right then. Let's go!" Lily marched in front of the car. "Excuse me, milady, but you are standing in front of the TARDIS." She yelled, "Severus Tobias Snape-" The Doctor grunted. "Give me my baby back!"

"Excuse me?" Harry yawned. Snape looked at Harry. "Really? She is your mummy? I'm so sorry… who is your father?" Snape handed Harry to Lily. Harry blew a raspberry. "Oh…"Snape glanced at James. Lily gaped at Snape for a few moments. Then, she asked, "How can you understand him?" Snape, or the Doctor, said, "I can understand every language in the universe… including magical ones. Do you want to see my real form?" When Lily, and about everyone else in the room, nodded, his face flickered and transformed.

"Now! Does anyone want to be my companion?" Once again, the baby blew a raspberry. The Doctor took Harry and stepped into the TARDIS. _Hello, old girl, I'm back._ The TARDIS hummed. They teleported.

The TARDIS teleported to Snape's time at Hogwarts. The Doctor, this time disguised as Snape, stepped out of his time machine. Past Snape was lying on the ground. The Marauders were bulling him. The Doctor decided that he should take matters into his own hands. "Oi!" The Marauders stopped and stared at the Doctor, or older Snape. "What in the world are you doing?"

James sneered. "Are you Snivilus's father?" Snape sang, "I told the witch doctor I was in love with you! I told the witch doctor that I was in love with you! And then the witch doctor told me what to do: Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!" Remus and Sirius stared at each other for a moment…. And ferociously kissed each other. James started to make chocking sounds. Past Snape gaped at his future self and grinned wickedly. When Lily walked by, past Snape grabbed her and started to kiss her. James started crying.

The Doctor said, "My work here is done. To the TARDIS!" The TARDIS teleported him to 4 seconds after he left.

As he stepped out of the TARDIS, he handed Harry to Lily .

"I just solved a HUGE problem in another dimension. He pointed to Lily. "You are supposed to be with me." He pointed to Remus. "You are supposed to be with Sirius." Then he sent the Glare of Doom to Dumbledore. "YOU ARE DEAD BECAUSE YOU BROKE MULTIPLE LAWS OF THE ATRAXI! FOR ONE, YOU STARTED TWO WARS! THEN, YOU KEPT TWO PAIRS OF SOUL MATES APART FOR 'THE GREATER GOOD'!"  
><span>


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for reviewing my story! And, Mr. Guest, since when does Snape wear leather? Yes, his teaching robes are black, but that doesn't mean he always wears it… It's not like he is going to save the world in robes! And, yes, Dumbledore started two wars. He fueled Gellert Gwindelwald's ideas and didn't stop Tom Riddle from opening the chamber of secrets or being evil. Riddle TOLD Dumbledore he could talk to snakes. I mean what- *Doctor interrupts ranting*

"Ha!" The Doctor laughed. The Doctor loved to see people's surprised/astounded/disbelieving faces.

James blinked. "So… he committed multiple laws against… who?"

The Doctor smirked. "The ATRAXI!"

Just then, the giant Atraxi eyeball crashed through a giant window and glared at Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore, you have committed multiple laws against the Atraxi. You will be-"

"EXTERMINATE!" The Doctor face palmed. He took out his sonic screwdriver and his wand.

"How many times do you have to follow me around? Rassilon, you'll be the death of me." The Doctor let out a long, suffering sigh.

"IDNETIFY!" The Daleks screamed at the room. The Doctor clapped. "Yes, time for introductions!"

"This lovely ginger is Lily Evans, he is Sirius Black, and he is James-"

"NOOOO! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"

The Doctor blinked. "Uh… who am I again." The Doctor spent several moments thinking while the Atraxi eyeball and the Dalek were fighting.

"Oh! I'm the Doctor… from Gallefrey!" The occupants of the room stared again.

"Alright, humans, get into the TARDIS!" The Doctor shuffled all of the humans in.

"You guys have fun out there, okay?" The Doctor took one last glance at the Atraxi eyeball and slammed the door shut.

"Oh my! You're even sexier than before!" The Doctor exclaimed. He ran his hands along the walls of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS vibrated. "Oh, sexy, is that for me?" The Doctor looked excited. "Thank you!" The Doctor discarded his old sonic screwdriver for the newer, shiner one. "Now wait a moment Snape! Why are you talking to this…TARDIS?" Sirius asked.

The Doctor glanced at Sirius. "My name is the DOCTOR and I like to talk to her. She is mine and I am hers. We both stole each other!" The Doctor started to skip around the room. "WEEEEE!"

Lily stopped the Doctor. "So, Doctor, can I have my baby back now?"

Snape looked disappointed. "He said he wanted to go with me…" Nevertheless, he handed the baby back. "Madman," James whispered. "Yup, that's me! A mad man with a box…" He stroked the TARDIS. James jumped.

"HA! I know what to do." He started to fly the TARDIS. "HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"

The companions quickly did so. "We're here! Go on out, enjoy yourself. Wait… this isn't-" The Doctor was cut off by a "Lily take him and run!"

"No, no, no, no, no, and no! BACK IN BACK IN." The Doctor pushed them back inside the TARDIS and locked her. "I'll be back." The Doctor went into the wreckage. Harry, older than before, was sitting in the rubble. "This is the wrong time, place, and dimension. The TARDIS wanted me here to… Do what?" Harry giggled. "Raise you?"

The Doctor shrugged. He grabbed Harry and went back into the TARDIS. When he opened the door to the TARDIS, his companions were still there. "Lovely, watch out, coming through." Lily gasped.

"Who is that?" The Doctor had Harry covered. "Um…" The Doctor said. "Spoilers."

The Doctor made the TARDIS go back to HQ's. Luckily, the Dalek and Atraxi were gone. "Okay! AVADA KEDAVRA!" HE pointed his wand at Dumbledore. The rest of the Order shrieked. "Okay good bye!"

The Doctor stepped back into the had a child to raise.


End file.
